Paternidad
by Isuki Uchiha
Summary: Reto: Verano ItaDei / Itachi y Deidara pensaron que ser padres sería algo fácil, pero se equivocaban completamente.


**¡Buenas! Aquí está mi segundo fic para este genial reto propuesto por Itara a quien vuelvo a agradecer que me tuviera en cuenta para participar en él. De verdad que me hace mucha ilusión.**

**Por cierto, perdón por haberlo subido tan tarde, pero el trabajo y algunos asuntos me han impedido tenerlo antes de tiempo.**

**Espero que este pequeño fic os guste a todas/os.**

**Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Paternidad**

Ser padre era algo que no entraba en sus planes. Ni siquiera se lo planteaba en lo más mínimo, pero cuando conoció a cierto artista, hacía ya ocho años, su vida dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Todo su mundo dio un vuelvo de tal envergadura que, tras casarse con él, quiso tener una familia con esa persona, quien aceptó encantada y muy ilusionada. De esa manera, y tras un papeleo muy arduo en el que su condición sexual fue un gran impedimento, llegó a sus vidas el 'peque' de la casa: Yuki Uchiha Namikaze.

Al principio todo eran risas y juegos, pues no era más que un bebé que ni caminaba ni podía poner la casa patas arriba como hacía ahora. Deidara estaba encantado con su labor de padre, aunque el moreno no creía que acercar a un niño de pocos meses a explosivos fuera algo muy apropiado, la verdad. Independientemente de eso, el menor quería mucho a ese pequeño, se le notaba en su azulada y preciosa mirada que ese niño le había robado el corazón. Por su parte, Itachi tuvo que dejar a un lado su coraza fría y seria para poder convertirse en todo un experto en muecas y ruiditos para hacer reír a su hijo -algo que no admitiría delante de su hermano y el resto del clan Uchiha en la vida-, así como un gran cuenta cuentos cuando Yuki creció un poco más.

El niño, aunque no fuera hijo biológico de ninguno de los dos, tenía muchos rasgos de ambos. Por ejemplo: en el aspecto físico era de pelo moreno, al igual que su padre Itachi, pero de ojos color miel; en cuanto a la personalidad, era clavado a Deidara, hiperactivo y muy explosivo. Al ojinegro esto último le gustaba y temía a partes iguales porque, con el paso de los años, las actividades artísticas de su marido y su hijo eran cada vez peores. No le extrañaría nada que un día su casa volara por los aires por culpa de eso que hacían y que llamaban 'arte'.

Otra de las cosas que le cambió la vida a la pareja tras la paternidad fue que su vida sexual disminuyó considerablemente. Había épocas en las que se llevaba bien, pues con el trabajo, las labores del hogar y el hecho de ejercer de padre, hacía que el sexo fuera lo último en lo que pensar al término del día. Pero había otras ocasiones que era desesperante el querer hacer el amor con tu marido y no poder por unas cosas o por otras. Al final, terminaban por dejar al niño en casa de sus abuelos Namikaze -Yuki se lo pasaba en grande con su abuelo Minato- o con sus tíos Sasuke y Naruto, quienes vivían juntos al ser pareja.

Actualmente, Itachi y Deidara estaban pasando por una de esas épocas malas en las que estaban a dos velas. Y ahí se encontraban, de camino al parque con su sonriente hijo, ajeno a lo que estaban viviendo sus progenitores.

- ¡Venga, papá, que no llegamos! -tiró de la mano del Uchiha el pequeño de seis años.

- Ya llegamos, Yuki, no te pongas nervioso -contestó Deidara desde el otro lado, agarrándole más fuerte de la otra mano.

- ¡Vale, uhn!

Cuando llegaron, pudieron comprobar que no eran los únicos padres -y madres- con hijos en el parque en esa acalorada tarde de finales de julio. Los columpios estaban a rebosar, había cola para subir al tobogán y montarse en el balancín parecía una misión imposible. La pareja resopló pensando en la que se le avecinaba ese día, pero todo era poco para su hijo. Querían que se lo pasara genial en cualquier momento y lugar.

- Ya estamos -anunció Itachi.

- ¡Bieeeeeeeeeeen! -gritó feliz el niño, quien se soltó rápidamente y comenzó a correr.

- Espera, Yuki -le llamó Deidara- Toma -sacó de la pequeña bolsa de plástico que llevaba una pelota azul.

- Gracias, papi -sonrió y salió despedido.

Sin perderle de vista, los chicos avistaron un banco donde poder tomar asiento. Desde allí, podrían vigilar que el niño no hiciera nada malo o ir rápidamente en su busca si les llamaba a alguno. Al lado, tenían un pequeño puesto con gominolas y helados que seguro estaba ganando mucho dinero al estar junto a un parque infantil.

- ¿Quieres un helado, Deidara?

- No, gracias -sonrió el menor, quien se acercó aún más a su marido.

Un poco más lejos, Yuki jugaba con otro niño a la pelota. En un determinado momento, dejó el balón y saludó a sus padres con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Los dos le devolvieron el saludo.

- Itachi, ¿has hablado con Sasuke?

- Lo he intentado de todas las maneras posibles, pero debe estar hasta arriba de trabajo -hizo una pausa para coger aire y continuar- además, está como loco buscando algo para regalarle a Naruto y pedirle matrimonio.

- Es cierto. Además de marido y marido tú y yo ahora también vamos a ser cuñados -comentó riendo el menor.

El moreno también rió con ganas.

- Vaya locura de familia.

- Sí, pero una familia feliz, uhn!

- Muy cierto -le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- ¿Al final hoy no podremos estar a solas?

- Me temo que no, Deidara. Lo siento.

- Bueno, no pasa nada -sonrió- otro día será.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que Yuki se les acercó lleno de sudor y muy cansado de haber estado jugando.

- Papi -se dirigió al rubio cogiendo aire- ¿hacemos arte? -sacó del pequeño bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos unos cuantos petardos.

"_Oh, no"_ pensó Itachi, quien miró con horror a su marido. Sabía de sobra lo que iba a responder.

- ¡Claro! -contestó- Te ayudo encantado -y se levantó como un resorte cogiendo de la bolsa de plástico un pequeño cubo.

- Papá, ¿te apuntas? -preguntó el niño.

- Prefiero miraros desde aquí -_"desde una distancia prudencial"_ se dijo a sí mismo- pasadlo bien- les animó.

Vio con cierto horror como padre e hijo iban hacia la fuente para recoger un poco de agua y ponerse a hacer 'arte', que no era nada más y nada menos que figuras de barro a las que luego las hacían explotar con los petardos. Como sabía que la cosa se iba a alargar mucho, fue al pequeño puesto y compró tres refrescos bien fríos, uno para cada uno. Cuando terminaran de destrozar cosas, seguro que tendrían mucha sed.

Desde su privilegiado lugar, vio cómo se hacía un pequeño corro de niños alrededor de Deidara y de Yuki impresionados por las habilidades que tenían con el barro. Debía admitir que el rubio había enseñado muy bien al niño a moldear. Seguro que cuando fuera más mayor, sería un gran artista del que sentirse más orgulloso aún. Cuando las pequeñas figuras estuvieron terminadas, las detonaron y las hicieron explotar, sacando un _"oooohhhhh"_ y varios aplausos de los chavales que tenían alrededor. Fueran por donde fuera, siempre hacían fans. En ese momento, Itachi notó que alguien le daba un suave golpe en el hombro.

- ¡Hola! -sonrió un apuesto rubio.

- Buenas tardes, Minato, ¿qué tal?

- Bien, aunque algo cansado -dijo mientras se sentaba en el banco- he ido a comprar la cena para hoy, que Kushina no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar -le enseñó una bolsa- ¿Y vosotros?

El Uchiha hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando el espectáculo que había más adelante.

- Oh, vaya. Ya están como siempre.

- Sí, nunca se cansan de volar cosas -suspiró con resignación.

Minato rió con ganas. Su nieto siempre hacía amigos haya por donde pasaba, al igual que su hijo mayor cuando tenía su edad. Yuki, en ese instante, fijó su vista en el banco para saludar a su padre y, al ver a su abuelo, salió disparado hacia él para darle un gran abrazo. Deidara fue tras él, andando.

- ¡Abuelo!

- Hola, Yuki, ¿cómo estás? -le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

- Muy bien. He estado haciendo arte con papi y con más niños -dijo feliz al tiempo que se quitaba restos de tierra de la cara.

- ¡Jajaja! Me alegro.

- Hola, papá -sonrió Deidara al tiempo que también tomaba asiento.

- ¿Cómo está la abuela?

- Bien, esperando la cena, que hoy cocino yo -le enseñó la bolsa- ya sabes.

El niño abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡Ramen!

Itachi sonrió para sí. Otra de las muchas cualidades de Yuki era su afición insana por el ramen. Si por el pequeño fuera, se pasaría el día comiéndolo. Su tío Naruto fue quien le dio a probar esa sopa cuando le salieron los primeros dientes y desde ese momento se volvió igual de adicto que el rubio. Incluso hacían competiciones por ver quién se comía más boles de ramen cuando se juntaban. Todo un espectáculo.

- Oye, Yuki, ¿te apetece venir a casa y cenamos con la abuela? Seguro que está encantada de que te quedaras a dormir hoy.

El Uchiha y Deidara se miraron, esperanzados.

- ¡Claro! -respondió el niño entusiasmado.

- Pero primero debes pedirle permiso a tus padres.

- Oh...

El niño se dirigió a sus padres con carita de pena.

- ¿Puedo ir, 'porfi'?

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, a propósito. Unos segundos que al pequeño se le hicieron interminables.

- Claro que sí, tontín -respondió Deidara con una sonrisa.

- Pero pórtate bien, ¿eh? -le indicó Itachi.

- ¡Vale! -celebró dando saltitos de un lado a otro- ¡Gracias! -les dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a cada uno y cogió a su abuelo de la mano- ¡Vamos a tomar ramen!

Minato se levantó del banco y se despidió apresuradamente de la pareja, ya que Yuki no paraba de animarle para que fuera más rápido y diciendo no se qué sobre unas ranas y un estanque.

Rápidamente, Itachi y Deidara se levantaron y regresaron a casa a celebrar que se habían quedado solos por obra y gracia del increíble Minato. Al fin iban a poder estar juntos en condiciones y sin interrupciones.

Nada más llegar a su hogar, se miraron hambrientos y se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana. Itachi introdujo la lengua en la boca de su amante, saboreándola como si fuera la primera vez. Deidara, ansioso, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del otro, dejando su escultural pecho al descubierto. Cuando tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar, fueron rápidamente a la habitación, sorteando por el camino los numerosos juguetes desperdigados de su hijo. Allí les esperaba la cama para ser testigo una vez del amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

El mayor volvió a besar a su chico con más ganas aún y también le quitó la camiseta que llevaba. En mitad del beso, le empujó hacia la cama y le tumbó boca arriba. Ya le tenía para él solo. Se tumbó encima suya y comenzó a dejar pequeños besos y lametones en el cuello de su marido, quien comenzó a suspirar de puro placer. El Uchiha siguió bajando hasta que se topó con el botón del vaquero del otro y rápidamente lo desabrochó y tiró de él, dejando a Deidara en bóxers.

El menor, a quien le gustaba mucho jugar en la cama, besó a Itachi y le empujó, consiguiendo estar él ahora arriba, controlando la situación.

- Tus pantalones también sobran, ¡uhn! -dijo con tono pícaro.

El ojinegro sonrió y dejó a su pareja quitarle la prenda. Una vez en bóxers, siguieron besándose y acariciándose, así como restregando sus erectos miembros logrando despertar en ellos numerosos gemidos. Cuando estuvieron preparados para dar el siguiente paso, Deidara se levantó en busca del lubricante, que estaba en el baño.

- Ahora vuelvo.

- Aquí te espero. No tardes, ¿eh? -contestó el Uchiha desde la cama.

Ya en el baño, Deidara abrió el cajón donde debería estar el pequeño bote, pero no dio con ello. A cambio, se encontró con un dentífrico infantil de Yuki. Abrió el cajón de al lado y tampoco estaba. Miró el pequeño armario de dentro del espejo y nada. Al final lo encontró, tras un rato abriendo y cerrando cajones, al lado del jabón de la ducha. Sin saber muy bien cómo había llegado allí, volvió a la habitación para continuar con lo que había dejado a medias con su marido, pero lo que se encontró no se lo esperaba en absoluto. Itachi se había quedado dormido. Se acercó a él despacio, observándolo detenidamente por si acaso era una broma, pero no. Se había quedado dormido de verdad. Suspiró. Al final el cansancio había podido con el moreno y, a decir verdad, él también se encontraba agotado, por lo que se tumbó junto a su marido y le besó con suavidad en los labios.

- Descansa, papá -le retiró algunos mechones de la cara- que te lo has ganado -dijo con cariño.

A los pocos minutos, fue Deidara quien se quedó dormido.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! :D**


End file.
